onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Mills Mausoleum
Regina's Vault is a Storybrooke location featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the seventh episode of the first season. In Storybrooke, it is located under Henry's grave. History During the Curse Henry shows Graham a picture of the vault where she hid the Huntsman's heart, and Graham realizes what he needs to do. As Graham leaves the house, he finds Emma waiting for him outside. She wonders what is going on and Graham explains that he needs to find the wolf to lead him to the vault where his heart is hidden. Emma wonders what he's talking about and Graham says that he doesn't feel anything. She offers to prove that he has a heart and touches his chest. Emma assures him that it's beating and then puts his heart to his chest as well. Graham doesn't believe it, insisting that it's the curse. The wolf appears down the street and they both follow it as it runs to a nearby cemetery. It leads them to a vault with the symbol from Graham's dream, and he realizes that his heart is inside. Graham approaches the vault and Emma tries to stop him, but realizes that he won't be deterred. She agrees to go with him and kicks open the vault door. Graham and Emma find a coffin and urns, but no sign of his heart. He searches for it without success but Emma says that it's okay. Regina arrives and demands to know what they're doing. She explains that the vault is her father's grave, and Graham says that he brought Emma there. He refuses to tell Regina why he was there and she offers to take him home, but Graham says that she doesn't want to go home with her. Regina realizes that he is willing to go with Emma, but Graham insists that it has nothing to do with Emma. He figures that he can't feel anything because of Regina, and he would rather have nothing than what they have. Regina tries to go to him, but Graham says that it's over. The mayor blames Emma, who says that the problem is with Regina, not her. She points out that both Henry and Graham are miserable and tells Regina to think about why people are running away from her. Regina punches her and Emma fights back. Graham separates them and Emma walks away, saying Regina isn't worth it. Regina turns to Graham, who walks away without a word. Emma and Graham go back to the sheriff's office and he tends to her wounds. He apologizes for going out of his mind, but she understands and figures that he's heartbroken. Emma figures that Graham became involved with Regina because he was lonely and desperate. Regina goes into the vault and closes the door, and then puts the flowers on Henry's tomb. She then pushes it aside, revealing a secret stairway below. Regina goes to the rack of boxes and removes the Huntsman's heart from its case. Graham finishes tending Emma's cuts and notices her smiling at him. She steps forward and kisses him, and Graham remembers everything from his life as the Huntsman. In the vault, Regina holds Graham's heart in her hand. Graham tells Emma that he remembers everything. Crying, he thanks Emma and starts to kiss her... and then collapses, dead, as Regina crushes his heart to dust. ("The Heart Is A Lonely Hunter") Regina brings Jefferson down into a cellar, saying that the only remaining magic is contained in the things that she brought from the Fairytale Land. She places some of her items into the hat but nothing happens. She pulls out the ring that Daniel gave her and puts it in the hat. Fortunately, it starts to work, but it does not open a portal. Jefferson says that, although they can't travel to Fairytale Land, he is able to bring a small object to the real world for her. She knows exactly what she wants and guides the hat's magic to the right time and place. The hat works and she tells him what she wants: an apple. ("An Apple Red as Blood") After the Curse Henry breaks into Regina's vault. There are many shelves that contain hearts, which thump loudly as he passes by them. He stumbles onto a box, but upon opening it, Agrabahn Vipers spring out in attack. He is saved when David arrives in time to close the box. Henry tells David that he was just trying to get Emma and Mary Margaret back. David says that he understands but Henry has to go to school and he has to make sure that nobody else discovers the vault. ("Lady of the Lake") Trivia *It is similar in appearance to Cora's Vault of Hearts. *This is the Storybrooke counterpart of the Evil Queen's Vault. Appearances Category:Fairytale Land Locations Category:Storybrooke Locations